


Multi oneshots

by gaysarising



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Birth, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Nursing, Post Mpreg, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysarising/pseuds/gaysarising
Summary: Multiple fandom Kpop oneshots. No smut in this book that’s my other book.This book will include a lot of mpreg, nursing, cross dressing, fluff and other things. I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 25





	Multi oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> There are multiple different ships and stories I hope you enjoy them!

Introduction- 

I take requests if you want to send them in comments or on wattpad. My username is the same. Thanks for reading. I hope you will enjoy the book. -B

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
